


As Time Goes By

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, casablanca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat owns a bar. One night an old flame walks back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

_Jonny_. He was the last person Patrick had expected to see walk through the door. God, it had been five years since the last time they had met. He watched as Jonny took a seat at the bar, torn between running and hiding in his office and going over to talk to Jonny. Talking won out and Pat walked woodenly up to the bar.

“Of all the gin joints in all the towns—” Patrick started, sliding onto the stool next to Jonny’s.

Jonny scowled. “Don’t quote Casablanca at me.”

“But—”

“No.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Jonny staring into his drink, Pat staring at Jonny.

“Here,” Jonny said pushing an envelope across the counter to Pat, before getting up and wandering across to the piano, playing a few chords idly.

Pat stared at the envelope, the plain white kind that you would send someone a letter in, then reached down and picked it up. It was crumpled, like it had travelled with someone for a long time, and if it had been sealed the glue had long since disintegrated. Pat pulled out the single sheet of paper that was inside, paling as he read the faded ink. He stood up and stormed over to the piano.

“What the hell is this?” he demanded, shoving the letter into Jonny’s face.

“It’s—”

“Do you really think you can walk back into my life after _five years_ with some crumby apology—”

“Pat—”

“Some crumby apology,” Pat shouted, “Where you give me nothing but vague promises and some shit about the greater good! What the hell does that even mean?” He stopped, breathing heavily and stared at Jonny for some sort of explanation.

“I shouldn’t have come.” Jonny turned and started to walk away.

“So that’s it?” Pat said. “You’re just going to walk out on me again?”

“I don’t know what else to do Pat. I can’t tell you anything about where I was or what I was doing but I swear I would have come back sooner, or sent that letter when I wrote it five years ago, if I could have.”

“I—” Pat looked over to the bar for help but Sharpy had gone so it was just him and Jonny in the bar. “I’m still in love with you,” he admitted and Jonny relaxed, started to smile. “But it’s been five years Jonny. I don’t…I don’t think I can deal with this. At least not right now. I think you should go.” Pat fled to the safety of his office but before he could close the door he heard the soft melody drifting up from the piano. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the doorframe. That was just playing dirty.

He walked back out into the bar and stood beside the piano as the final notes died away. “Play it again Sam,” he said and smiled as Jonny did.


End file.
